


Mirdautas Vras [A Good Day to Kill]

by iterations



Category: Summoning (band), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Marriage, Genocide, Magic, Murder, Other, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: When Sauron took the One Ring from Frodo and unleashed his hatred upon Middle-Earth the Valars' power weakened and the foul creatures of Morgoth spilled fort from the void in the depths of Khazad-dûm. One of the creatures was 'Protector' and he made his way to meet his former affiliate.





	1. Gurzatûk [Death to All]

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to listen to Summoning's 'Mirdautas Vras' as you read this story to set the mood. I certainly did when I wrote it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or Protector. I've taken some liberties with the character. Sorry Richard. 
> 
> I make no profit from this.

The dark presence of the maia compelled and beckoned the creature Protector. He was not restrained by any physical form and instantly traveled to the black gates, appearing before Sauron and his legions of orcs. The dark lord felt his presence and spoke to him inside his mind.

“Protector. Are you here on your master's charge?”, his voice rumbled inside Protector's head.

“No. The valars' focus is still holding my master trapped inside the void. Is he not also your master anymore?”

Sauron huffed. “When he enters this world once again and it ends under his hand, he will once again be my master.”

“Protector wondered about this and he did not seem to disagree. ”What are your plans for now, Mairon?”

“First I will trap Elessar and take his bride in front of his eyes before I kill him. Then I will kill all the elves upon Arda and enslave all men.”

Protector did not know of this 'Elessar' but the rest did not bother him.

“Why do you appear before me in this form?” Sauron's question rumbled once more inside Protector's head.

Protector was guised as an ethereal creature. An astral body as tangible as black mist. In the blurred, black face two eyes observing. Milky white over iris and pupil. “My body is left in another plane of existence. I do not remember where, but it is protected under father's gaze.” 

Sauron thought that was incredibly stupid but he had never understood the motivations of this ancient creature. He was not maia nor vala. Something quite unique and meaningless. He also knew that Protector could not be harmed or bullied away. He roamed as he pleased. Appearing and disappearing with a simple thought of his mind.

Protector let Sauron ride forward on his black carcass of a horse and hovered nearby. Observing and evaluating as he always did. 

The black legion crossed the Pelennor and waited in front of the gates of Minas Tirith. At Sauon's command the army stormed the walls and gate. Nazgûl circled over the city on the backs of their fellbeasts. Bolts and arrows could not travel far enough to cause them harm.

Battalions of orcs fell in front of the walls. Cut down by swords or arrows piercing their bodies. But as soon as one fell, two new ones appeared from the never ending black mass of soldiers. Stretching as far as the eye could see.

Protector watched as Sauron rode toward the gate. Cave trolls swung the battering ram 'Grond' and shattered the gates of the white city. Sauron led his orcs inside and swung his warhammer around, causing men to fly around him and hit the walls and houses in the first circle of the city.

The army crunched its way up the winding street to the seventh level where the citadel was. The orcs tore down the white tower of Ecthelion while the nazgûl let their fellbeasts feast on the flesh of the tower guards.

Denethor II and his court was led out in chains by the orcs and brought in front of the dark lord. Elessar was not with them and with a shriek of displeasure Sauron crushed Denethor to a bloody pulp.

When the orcs had ransacked the city the remaining living humans were shepherded together like herd of cattle and moved along with the army. They would be slaves to Sauron and many of them would also fill the orcs' bellies when they would run out of cattle to feed the army.

The army moved further toward Lothlórien. The orcs from Isengaard flanked the forest from the other side and the elves did not stand a chance against the crushing forces of Sauron. Galadriel and Celeborn slit their own throats when they knew they were defeated, causing Sauron to rage and wreck the entire habitat in his fury. Trees as old as the first born were cut down and their houses shattered into rubble. 

Sauron's fury knew no limits when both armies marched toward Rivendell. 

The slaughter repeated itself anew when the army killed all elves and dúnedain in the hold. Sauron laughed madly when he apprehended lord Elrond and his beautiful daughter. His nazgûl generals continued to ravage the west while Sauron and a large portion of his army returned to Barad-dûr, with Protector following in their wake.


	2. Protector Lugbúrz-ishi [Protector in Barad-dûr]

Protector followed the events inside the dark tower with interest when Arwen and Elrond where locked inside a dungeon in the cellar. He had concluded that this was the alleged bride of the 'Elessar' and her father. They were the only first born Protector had seen that Sauron hadn't slaughtered instantly.

Albeit the dungeons being dark and cold the prisoners were not mistreated. They were fed and hygiene was maintained meticulously. They had buckets of water and chamber pots that were changed several times a day. They had beds to sleep in but no overlook of each others cells.

The dark lord was occupied elsewhere and took no heed of his prisoners or Protector either for that matter. He kept himself transparent while he observed the elf woman. Another creature would have conceived her to be stunning. With her glossy, long raven hair and pale, delicate features. Protector was intrigued but not because of her appearance, but because of Sauron's behavior around the female.

Sauron had dragged her inside the dungeon himself. Bruising her soft arms with his hard grip. When he was around her he stood slightly taller and more straight than usual. Malice and power pouring out from the gaps in his armor. The elf woman was frightened but she clung on to her dignity. Never cowering or showing her fear even when Sauron's gaze burned into her eyes. He had only come down to visit her once during theses past weeks that Protector knew of. He had brought her a hairbrush made of boar bristle and dark brown hardwood. Such a strange thing, Protector thought. Mairon had never shown any consideration to other's needs before. Not unless it was something he wanted. But what was it he wanted that he just couldn't take from her? This occupied Protector's mind as he watched her.

The elf woman stood with her back straight in her prison. Looking at something in the distance. Perhaps toward the stairs. Not uttering a sound or wasting a tear for her predicament.

She watched nothing silently and Protector watched her silently as the day passed into nigh. 

Aragorn had of course heard of what happened and he rallied towards the black lands to save his beloved (or die in the process). He knew all was lost but at least he would look his love in the eyes one last time.

He made it as far as Cirith Ungol when the Witch-king of Angmar defeated him and brought his lifeless body to the dark tower. Sauron used his necromancy and resurrected him, only to bring him down to his torture chamber.

Protector watched the dark lord as he paced in circles around the captive. Aragorn was strapped to a filthy table, blemished with dried blood and guts. The lord of evil watched him silently and reached for a needle on a tray at the side of the table. He injected something into the dúnedain that made him paralyzed. Not even his eyes moved when Sauron took up a small blade. The dark lord turned to the table and with the steady hand of a skilled surgeon he started carving. Protector floated closer and looked at Aragorn's face. The dark lord had cut off his eyelids and tongue. Bright blood oozed from the wounds as Sauron swatted the injuries with a piece of cloth. When the bleeding had stopped Sauron called for his minions to take Aragorn to a cell.

Sauron then walked up the stairs to his chambers to make himself ready.


	3. Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul [And in the Darkness Bind Them]

Sauron had summoned all his acolytes to the grand hall. He always had a fancy for extravagant displays of his power. Ignoring his request would be a great insult to his dominion and severely punishable. He made them call him Tar-Mairon. None dared to call him Sauron out loud. Protector attended out of his own curiosity. He was certain it had something to do with the 'Elessar' Sauron kept in the dungeon. The grand hall was filled to the brim with monsters, evil men, orc-captains, the white wizard, and even a balrog.

Sauron appeared wearing an extravagant black robe, decorated with thorny wines of gold thread that slithered over his back and shoulders. He lifted his arms to subdue the chattering and growls that echoed inside the hall. Everyone quieted and watched him in anticipation. 

“I have gathered you all here to be witness to my union with the Undómë.” His voice chimed through the hall leaving no echo, as if the laws of nature itself feared him. From one of the entrances to the hall two orcs escorted Arwen and Elrond inside. Both elves were chained by their hands and clothed in expensive gowns of white silk. 

Arwen was placed beside an altar and one of the orcs held her father trapped by his arms a little further behind her.

Another procession followed through the archway showing them Elessar. His head slumped down to his chest and his tunic was tainted with blood. The orcs fastened his chains into the wall opposite the altar, giving Arwen and the audience a good view of the dúnedain.

Sauron approached the altar and unfolded a gossamer cloth enveloping a set of surgical instruments. He picked an intricately adorned dagger and swiped it in the air in front of Arwen's face. 

“Shall we find out how much pain your former fiancé can endure?”

Arwen gaped and her eyes were glued to the dagger in Sauron's hand. Sauron lowered the weapon and took a few steps closer to her. His form was towering over her even though she herself wasn't short. Her eyes gleamed of hate and defiance. 

“You shall be my bride and give yourself willingly. ” He crooned. Protector doubted the others could hear what he was whispering to her.

“Never!” Arwen spat. 

Sauron smiled viciously and raised the dagger again. He cut the dorsal side of his hand to show her how sharp it was. Then he licked the blood from his hand sensuously. “You're already fulfilling my wettest dreams, _kurv_.”

He walked slowly towards Elessar and buried his fist in his hair. He dragged his haggard face upward and the sight of him made the creatures in the hall scream with frenzy.

He looked back at Arwen and with his other hand he slit Elessar's throat, all while watching Arwen's distraught expression. Her screams enticed him. When the body slumped lifelessly in the chains he resurrected him and smiled at Arwen. Elessar inhaled deeply and his eyes bulged in his ashen face.

“I could do this all night.” Sauron exclaimed and drove the dagger into Elessar's belly. He cut it from one side to the other and the entrails slushed out on the stone floor. Elessar howled and Arwen screamed even louder. Sauron healed his prisoner again and watched Arwen with his gleaming, golden eyes full of anticipation and zeal. 

He approached Arwen again and waited for her sobs to subside enough to hear what he was saying. “Have you had enough or will you challenge my ingenuity some more?”

“I will never marry you, wretch!” 

Sauron smiled at her ferocity. It only made him want her even more, Protector could tell. He had spent eons with the creature. 

The maia walked to the altar again and changed the dagger to a pair of pliers. He walked to the whimpering figure strapped in chains and spread the fingers of one hand. He encased the tip of an index finger with the pliers and clamped it shut. Elessar shrieked and his breath was an uneven panting. Sauron could guess the speed his heart was throbbing with. He moved to the ring finger and cut it off as well. “No need for it anyway. There's no ring on this finger.” He looked knowingly at his bride and fondled Elessar's neck and chest with the bloodied pliers. He stroked his taunt stomach and rested the pliers just above his crotch.

“I know something else he doesn't have any use of.” He watched Arwen's expression to see if she knew what he was implying and to his great satisfaction her expression revealed that she did. He stroked the pliers in circles over Elessar's crotch.

“Enough!” Arwen's voice made him stop and wait in anticipation.

She sniffled and closed her eyes. With trepidation in her voice she finally gave in. “I'll marry you, just leave him alone!”

Sauron walked to his bride and pushed the pliers under her chin to raise her face towards his. “Then so be it.” His voice was tender now and his body was singing with triumph. He nodded to his ambassador to fill the empty cup on the altar with wine. The eyeless monster grinned and presented his abundance of razor sharp fangs while filling the cup. 

“Just repeat what I say and I will let him go.” Sauron whispered to her. She didn't nod or answer him. Just gave him a look of utter defeat and apathy. 

“With this cup I pledge my body and soul to Tar-Mairon, my master and husband.” he whispered and poked the pliers harder against the soft skin of her throat. Arwen repeated what he said huskily. “Louder!” Sauron growled and Arwen said the words loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sauron took her hand and ripped a small gash in her palm with a sharp nail. He did the same to himself and entangled their hands above the cup to let their blood mingle with the wine. Then he offered the cup to her and she took a sip of the filth and he emptied the cup after her.

The congregation were silent and payed their respects to their master by bowing their heads to the couple. 

“And now for the consummation.” Sauron exclaimed and a few of the creatures in the hall couldn't help to roar out their eagerness for witnessing the act.

Sauron made sure that Elessar had a good view of Arwen when he ripped her gown in two, disrobing his bride for everyone to see. He bent her over the altar and used his knee to pry her legs apart. In truth, he had been hard as a rock the entire time and didn't need to entice himself further. The torture had been enough to rile him up. He untied the rope of his robe and aligned the head of his cock against Arwen's core. She screamed when he pushed inside, burying himself to the hilt in one move. There was no point in making her adjust to his size since this first and foremost was a performance for his followers.

The creatures around the hall roared and bellowed with lust when they saw their master rut into his bride like a frenzied animal. He knew he was hurting her with his speed and strength. She was dry as tinder inside but he didn't mind. Her screams and gasps cheered him on and it was beneficial because he didn't want to keep doing this in front of everybody for too long, knowing how easily aroused some of the creatures were. He thrusted inside one last time and his breath hitched when he spent himself inside her. It wouldn't result in a child, given that elves can control their breeding but there was time to mend that too. He pulled out and a mix of blood and semen trickled down Arwen's legs that made the creatures roar even louder. Some even tried to push forward towards her but were stopped by other more temperate servants.

Sauron helped her up and allowed himself a moment to admire her pale body before he motioned his head toward Elessar who still was tied up, his lidless eyes staring at them. He tied his robe around his waist again and said “Vras.” to his ambassador. The creature with the horrible teeth picked up the blood stained dagger from the altar and approached Elessar. His mouth curled upwards in a huge smile and he drove the dagger into Elessar's heart, causing him to die almost instantly. They left the body on the floor to amuse and sustain some of the creatures while Sauron and his closest retired. 

Arwen was dragged away by the orc-captains and her father was pushed into another entrance. Protector decided to follow Arwen, since he had observed her for some time before this and concluded that it would be intresting to see if she recovered from the rape and if so, what kind of changes it would provoke in her spirited personality.


End file.
